


What If...

by AJRyan6of7



Category: Ever After (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJRyan6of7/pseuds/AJRyan6of7
Summary: What would Danielle's life have been like had her father not died? And, most important, would she still have married Henry? Or would they ever have met? Would he still have "borrowed" her father's horse? Would she already have been introduced to him, and not called him a thief? Would she have been on of the smarmy courtiers he so disliked, groveling after him?This story illustrates one potential alternate storyline.
Relationships: Danielle de Barbarac/Prince Henry (Ever After)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. Ann's First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Many years ago, shortly after the "Ever After" movie had left theaters in 1998, a group of fans of the movie got together and started a message board dedicated to this movie. Shortly thereafter, some fans started writing "Ever After" Fan Fiction. This eventually turned into a website created by Kevin Justice who was the moderator of the Ever After message board. The website, www.ever-after.net, compiled all of the fan fiction stories on the message board, and gave us a place to post more (this was very pre-AO3). 
> 
> One post on our message board was from a member named Ann who asked this question:
> 
> "What would Danielle's life have been like had her father not died? And, most important, would she still have married Henry? Or would they ever have met? Would he still have "borrowed" her father's horse? Would she already have been introduced to him, and not called him a thief? Would she have been on of the smarmy courtiers he so disliked, groveling after him? Any ideas?"
> 
> She accompanied this question with the first chapter of a story. With her permission, I decided to post the next chapter of this story, and then wrote many subsequent chapters. 
> 
> Once www.ever-after.net shut down, I thought the story was lost forever. Recently, I got curious, and with the help of the Internet Archive "Way Back Machine," (https://web.archive.org/) I was able to retrieve this story. I don't know where Ann is now, but I'm hoping she will be cool with my re-posting of this decades old story here at AO3.
> 
> While this wasn't my first attempt at writing, this was my first attempt at Fan Fiction, and I admit that the story is extremely rough. Now, 20+ years later, I am tempted to revise, but I'm posting it here as it was posted originally all those years ago. I'd love to hear some feedback! Enjoy!

What If..." Part 1 by Ann

"Auguste! Being that it is the eve of Margurite's 19th birthday, I feel it is only proper that she finally be formally introduced to the court, don't you?" Rodmilla deGhent deBarbarac purred to her husband.  
  
"I suppose", he replied almost absently, for she has been going on about this introduction for weeks now, "When were you thinking?"  
  
"Today, of course!!" Rodmillas shrill voice, and narrowed daggered eyes make Auguste take a step back and shake his head. He wondered what all of her fussing was about, it was common knowledge that the price was betrothed. But he knew better than to mention that again. The last time the subject of Prince Henry's engagement came up, he found himself sleeping in a seperate room on a straw lined cot.  
  
"I'll ready the carriage, and find Danielle," his voice hollow, no more energy for this fight.  
  
"Auguste? Dear? Why do you need to find Danielle?" Rodmilla was dripping with a vengeful sweetness.  
  
"I thought she too might enjoy a visit to the castle. Maybe a chance to meet the Royal Family?" The sheepish look on his face was apologitic, yet pleading.  
  
"Oh, I suppose she can come along," the Baroness waved the hankie she held clenched in her fist. "Just make sure she is suitably dressed." But muttered under her breath as her husband scurried out of the room, "She better not get in the way, or I'll make them both wish she had stayed home."  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, The Baroness nearly burst with pride as Auguste held Margurite's delicate hand out to Prince Henry. "Your Highness," he said, head bowed. "May I present to you, my step-daughter, Margurite de Ghent."  
  
"You may, sir," the Prince answered with a nod, a smile, a hint of boredom, and took Margurite's hand, gently kissing its back.  
  
Margurite smiled demurly at the price, and curtsied. She knew she looked stunning that day. Her blonde hair was tied in an intricate series of braids and curls. The darkness of her burgandy velvet gown in sharpe contrast to the lily whiteness of her skin, the low cut neckline enhancing her ample bosom.  
  
  
The Prince, always mindful of a beautiful woman, was content to stay, holding Margurite's hand, and whispering small talk. But Auguste grew uncomfortable as the moments lingered, and finally cleared his throat. A gesture he regretted almost imediatly as Rodmilla pinched the back of his arm and the prince shot him a piercing glance.  
  
"I...I....I thought you might want to meet the other ladies who accompany us this afternoon, Your Highness," the man stammered, sweat springing to his brow.  
  
"Of course sir, how rude of me," the Price said with an edge, glaring, as he moved on to Jacqueline.  
  
"Your Highness, my younger step daughter, Jacqueline de Ghent." Again, Auguste held out a hand for the prince to take.  
  
Turning towards Jacqueline, who was dressed in dark green velvet, the Price softened and kissed her hand, too. The younger girl blushed a deep red and fumbled through her curtsy, pitching forward slightly. Prince Henry reached out, touching her shoulder to help her steady, and bit back a laugh.  
  
Now it was Auguste's turn to be proud, for there stood his Danielle. Her long hair flowing free, shining in the afternoon sun. Her sky blue gown, not nearly as fancy as the other two, was none the less beautiful, especially how it made her eyes sparkle. He swelled a little as he took her hand, holding it to the Prince said, "And this, Your Highness, is my daughter, Danielle de Barbarac."  
  
As Prince Herny took her hand and smiled, he was surprised to be addressing the side her head. A curious look came over his face and he turned to see what had taken her attention, but before he could focus, she snapped her head back and spoke, "Why are those men in chains? Why are they being forced into that locked cart? Why does that bulk of a man insist on whipping them? They can move no faster! They are all locked together! How dare you let this happen? Are we not in the 16th Century?" She pulled her hand back and stormed over to the wall.  
  
Auguste, red faced, started to speak, when from behind him Margurite screamed, and Jacqueline cried, "Mother!!!" He turned just in time to see Rodmilla drop in a heap onto the courtyard. Dashing, he fell to his knees and gathered his unconscious wife. "Get me some water," he commanded.  
  
"You herad him," Margurite shrilled at Jacqueline. "Get water."  
  
Jacqueline stood, tears running down her face, too frightened to move.  
  
The Prince surveyed the scene on his right, and glanced over to the wall on his left. Looking back at the hapless family, now all on the ground, except Margurite, fanning the passed out Baroness, he turned. Walking quietly, he stood for a moment behind the third girl and watched. Not the torture that held her attention, but her. Leaning down he gently whispered, "What was your name?"  
  
  
Just a thought................Ann


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much of these first chapters will re-tell the story as it appears in the movie, with slight alterations as fitting with this alternate version of the story.

Danielle knew there was no way to avoid it now. She turned around and smiled, “We meet again.”  
  
Henry’s eyes grew wide with recognition. “The apple! That was you!”  
  
Danielle was a bit embarrassed. “Yes, I am afraid it was me...but can you blame me? You were taking my father’s horse!”  
  
Henry recalled the scene of earlier that morning:  
  
****************************************  
  
_His own horse had thrown its shoe, and the Manor de Barbarac’s stables were the first ones he happened upon. He grabbed the first horse, saddled him quickly, and sped off only to be knocked off again by an apple to his head._  
  
 _“Please! My own has thrown its shoe...I have no choice!” He tried to explain._  
  
 _“And our choice is what?! To let you?!” Danielle was furious at this man who tried to explain away his thievery._  
  
 _After a few more choice words, and a few more apples, the man finally gained his composure and stood up quickly. That was when Danielle saw who it was...The Crowned Prince of France. Without thinking, she had dropped to the ground and said, “Forgive me, your Highness, I did not see you.”_  
  
 _“Your aim,” he answered wryly, “would suggest otherwise.”_  
  
 _She was panicked, “and for that I know I must die!” She thought that if the Prince did not order her death, Rodmilla just might when she found out what Danielle had done._  
  
 _Henry mounted the horse again, “Then, speak of this to no-one, and I shall be lenient.”_  
  
 _Perhaps, she thought, she may be able to persuade him at least not to take her father’s prized horse. “We have other horses, Highness, younger, if that is your wish.”_  
  
 _“I wish nothing more than to be free from my gilded cage.” He dropped a purse full of coins infront of her on the ground. “For your silence.” He said as he rode away._  
  
*****************************************  
  
“I assumed you were a servant. Your dress...”  
  
“I often help the servants with their work. It makes me feel useful. This morning I just happened to be gathering apples.”  
  
“How fortunate for me.” Henry said sarcastically, and they both laughed.  
  
Just then, she heard the wagonmaster, his wagon full of peasants on their way to the coast, call to his horses.  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” She said, and ran over to stop the cart. “I wish to address the issue of this gentleman,” she said pointing to one of the servants in the cart. She remembered this man from the Manor LaPorte. She had heard that after her husband died, the Lady LaPorte had been having a hard time making ends meet, and had been selling off her possessions...including servants.  
  
The burly driver answered, “You’re too late. He’s bought and paid for.”  
  
“I can pay you twenty gold francs.” She held up the purse containing Henry’s money.  
  
“My Lady, you can have ME for twenty gold francs! Drive on!!”  
  
Henry stood back, observing the scene. He knew he must do something, but he was too fascinated with Danielle deBarbarac to interrupt her. She quickly grabbed the reigns of the lead horse.  
  
“I demand you release him at once or I shall take this matter to the King!” She asserted.  
  
Henry chuckled. “I’d like to see that!” Then he wondered, “What would my father’s reaction to this woman be?” He smiled at the thought.  
  
The wagonmaster's face was turning a deep red. “The king’s the one that sold him. He is now the property of Cartier!”  
  
Property!? The thought made Danielle's blood boil. “He is not property at all, you ill-mannered tub of guts!!”  
  
Henry stifled a laugh. Just then, he noticed the large crowd who had gathered to witness this sight. They would be looking to him to do something about the ruckus.  
  
“Do you honestly think it right,” Danielle went on, “to chain people like chattel? I demand you release him at once!”  
  
“Get out of my way!!!” The wagonmaster's face, now purple, was now just inches away from Danielle's. Henry had seen enough.  
  
“You dare raise your voice to a lady, sir?!” Henry admonished the man.  
  
The wagonmaster had not noticed that the Crowned Prince had been watching the scene, and was now visibly uncomfortable. “Forgive me, your Highness,” he pleaded, “but it’s my job to take these criminals and thieves to the coast.”  
  
Danielle turned to Henry. “A servant is not a thief, your Highness, and those who are cannot help themselves.”  
  
Now this was something Henry just had to hear! “Really?” He said, his voice fairly dripping with sarcasm, “Well then, by all means...enlighten us.”


	3. Enter Auguste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins to diverge from canon.

Auguste made his way over to where Danielle & Henry were standing. Rodmilla was by now feeling better, and wanting to go. The embarrassment of what had just happened was too much for her, and she had instructed Auguste to “get that girl away from the Prince before she ruins everything.”  
  
As he neared the two, he heard Danielle’s quote:  
“If you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manors corrupted from infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed to them, what else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?”  
  
Auguste stopped, and with a wide grin thought, _“Yes, your highness, let us hear your answer to that!”_  


Henry was stunned. Who was this woman? He felt all eyes upon him, awaiting his answer. “Well,” sounding slightly defeated, “there you have it. Release him.”  
  
The wagonmaster protested, “But Sire...”  
  
“I Said,” Henry barked, and then suddenly remembering to keep his Royal composure lowered his voice, “release him.”  
  
Danielle was elated that her words had the desired effect. She rushed over to the wagonmaster and handed him the money, as he unchained the servant. The freed man thanked her profusely, and they spoke excitedly as Henry looked on with Auguste now right behind him.  
  
“That is my Danielle!” Auguste said, chuckling, “You, sire, had not a chance!”  
  
Henry had to admit this was true, and as Danielle approached again, he was about to concede his defeat to her when Auguste interrupted.  


“Now what sort of mischief have you been getting yourself into, my princess?” A fitting title for this woman, Henry thought. Auguste quickly gathered her up in his arms and kissed her forehead. Henry’s heart warmed at the sight of this father and daughter with so much obvious love for one another.  
  
“I believe I have acquired you another servant, father.” She answered basking in his affection.  
  
Auguste feigned frustration. “Not again! My child, you bring home stray servants as you would stray animals! Our manor house is fairly bursting!” It was Danielles turn now to pretend to be disappointed. Seeing this, Auguste laughed, “Oh, alright!”  
  
During this time, the servant had rushed over and now knelt infront of Auguste. “Master, if you will allow me the great honor of working at the Manor de Barbarac, I would be very grateful.”  
  
“Of course, my friend,” was Auguste’s reply. “If that is your wish. But please, do not feel obligated. It is your choice...”  
  
“Obligated?” Henry protested, “After the handsome price your daughter paid to secure his release I would think...”  
  
Auguste put his hand up to silence the Prince. Then turned his attention again to the man. “Just so you know, there will be plenty of hard work for you, but I will pay you a fair wage.”  
  
“Yes! Of course, Monsieur de Barbarac! And you will see, I will be a most dedicated servant!”  
  
“Of that I have no doubt.” Auguste smiled at the man, “Come, let us go and inform Maurice of your employ.”  


Henry, despite the fact that he had just been silenced by a man several stations below him, now felt himself captivated, not only by Danielle, but by her father! How was it, he wondered, that this man, a fairly wealthy merchant, but a man of little consequence nonetheless, was able to command such sincere respect from this servant?  
  
He, and the whole Royal family garnered much respect...but it was because they had to. They were, after all, the Royal family. But the respect they received often times seemed forced and fake. This man was receiving genuine respect, and for nothing more than telling a servant he would be worked hard. That fascinated Henry.  
  
As the two walked away, Auguste called back to Danielle, “Come along, my love, the Baroness is waiting.”  
  
Danielle knew she didn’t want to keep the Baroness waiting long. She was already on Rodmilla’s bad side, she guessed, for this whole incident, and her father, as he always did, would bear the brunt of her wrath in order to save Danielle from it. She stopped but a second to meet the gaze that Henry had been burning into her this whole time. _My God_ , she thought, _he has the most beautiful eyes..._  


  
She shook this thought from her head, and tried hard to stop herself from smiling too much at him. She made a polite curtsy, “I thank you, Sire.” She said, and quickly started to follow her father to the carriage.  
  
“No, m’lady, I must thank you.” Henry followed, matching Danielle's quickening pace. “This has been quite an experience for me...a courtier who is not only beautiful, but can quote Thomas More as well..”  
  
Danielle stopped in her tracks. It cannot be. A man as arrogant as this one, and a royal no less, has read _Utopia_!  
  
“The Prince has read _Utopia_?” She marveled.  
  
He chuckled, “Yes, and I found it sentimental and dull. I confess...the plight of the everyday rustic bores me.”  
  
“I gather you do not converse with many peasants?”  
  
“Of course not! No! Naturally!” He said this quite honestly, although secretly he was thinking, _let us see her reaction to that!_  
  
Her reaction was exactly what he expected. Immediate anger.  
  
“Excuse me, sire, but there is nothing natural about it! A country’s character is defined by it’s ‘everyday rustics’ as you call them! They are the legs you stand on and that position demands respect! Not....”  
  
He stopped her. _This_ , he thought, _is fascinating!_ “Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?”  
  
She looked at him, and her heart sank a bit. Now she has as much as called the Prince arrogant. When this gets back to Rodmilla, she will be furious! But she could not let this opportunity go by. The chance to tell the future king of France exactly what she thought. Don’t make it too harsh, Danielle, she told herself. “Well,” she began, “You gave one man back his life, but did you even glance at the others?”  
  
As Henry pondered this, Auguste appeared again. “Danielle! The Baroness is becoming angry, please, let’s go.”  


  
She glanced once more to Henry, then quickly turned and started almost in a run toward the carriage.  
  
Auguste wondered what this last exchange between his daughter and the Prince had been. Just in case, he tried to smooth things over.  
  
“I apologize if my daughter offended you in any way, Sire.”  
  
Henry did not take his eyes off of Danielle as she stepped into the carriage. “No, sir. It is alright. It is I who should apologize to you if I have said anything to offend your daughter.”  
  
Auguste then attempted to smooth over his own blunder. “Forgive me, Sire. Silencing you in that way was extremely disrespectful. I am sorry.”  
  
“No, no. It is alright, Sir.”  
  
Auguste, himself seeing his opportunity to influence the mind of a Royal then pulled Henry aside and said, “Let me tell you a little secret.” Henry bent closer and listened intently. “I find my servants work better if they work willingly. It must be their choice...and one that they are happy with. Then, they are happy in their work, and things run more smoothly.”  
  
Henry grinned. Auguste then bowed and turned to go.  
  
“Monsieur de Barbarac!” Henry called after him.  
  
“Yes, Sire?”  
  
“May I...um...I mean..would it be alright if...” Henry stammered. He was not used to asking permission to see a woman...he didn’t usually need to. But in this case, he felt it was necessary.  
  
Just then Rodmilla called out from the carriage, “AUGUSTE! We are waiting!!”  
  
Auguste excused himself, “Sire, my wife and daughters...”  
  
“Could I see your daughter again!?” Henry blurted out.  
  
Auguste’s first thought was, _Well, Rodmilla’s plan has worked_. He was a bit surprised, but... “You wish to see Margueritte?” He asked.  
  
“No,” Henry said, “Danielle.”  
  
Auguste was taken aback. “Danielle?”  
  
“Yes, sir. If that is agreeable to you.”  
  
Auguste was shocked. Now, here was a situation that had never entered his mind. It wasn’t as though he did not think Danielle was suitable for a Prince, quite the contrary, Auguste felt Danielle was good enough for any man. But Danielle, he felt, was meant for a more intellectual man. One who was able to challenge her...to keep her mind occupied. The thought of Danielle languishing away in a drafty castle as some arrogant Princes pet made him shudder. And afterall, Margueritte had been groomed for this since she was a child. “But, Sire...Wouldn't Margueritte be more...um...suitable? I mean...”  
  
“Oh, well, Margueritte is beautiful, no doubt sir. But Danielle is...” Henry struggled to find the right words.  
  
“Stubborn? Opinionated? Fiery? Beautiful? Yes, I am fully aware of my daughters qualities...however...”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Forgive me, sire, I don't wish to offend, but, judging by what I just saw, I fear you could not handle her.” And with that, Auguste chuckled, slapped Henry on the back, and left for the carriage.


	4. You Cannot Leave Everything to Fate, Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Original Notes for this chapter say: Ok, you get two new parts of my little story while I'm still in the mood to write it. This part is my take on what the scene on the river would be like, again, going with the premise that Auguste had never died. Then, there will be a brand new scene, with a little twist in part 5.

“Do you really think there is only one perfect mate?” Henry quizzed Leonardo. The two had come to the river to get some much needed time away from Hautefort. Leonardo dug through his wagonload of inventions trying to find the one he wanted to test that day. Henry was pondering the much weightier problem of what to do about his present predicament.  
  
Finally, as much out of amusement as frustration, Leonardo advised him, “You cannot leave everything to fate, boy! Sometimes you must give her a hand!”  
  
Henry helped Leonardo into the water wearing shoes resembling two tiny Arcs of Noah, and then climbed the hill to survey the land. Having been there twice yesterday, the location of the Manor de Barbarac was still fresh in his memory. Yes, it was that way. Henry hadn't realized how close they were. He could almost see it from where he was! He wondered if Danielle was there, or off on some sort of errand today. Perhaps picking more apples? He smiled at the thought, even though he still had a quite painful knot on his forehead.  
  
Then his heart started to race. He suddenly remembered Leonardo's words, “You cannot leave everything to fate, boy! Sometimes you must give her a hand!”  
  
“Why not?” He asked himself, “there is no harm in stopping by for a visit...” he paced furiously as he thought, “except that Royals never just drop by one of their subjects' homes unannounced...not to mention the fact that Danielle's father did not seem to appreciate my interest in her.” His blue-grey eyes were glazed over, deep in thought, and glancing every now and then in the direction of the manor. “I suppose I could be there on some ‘official business’... perhaps to tour the grounds... then, should it happen to come up, I could mention my tennis match tomorrow...”  
  
Suddenly he heard a splash, and he came running down the bank screaming, “Signore da Vinci! Are you alright?!”  
  
“I should leave walking on water to the Son of God!” The old man exclaimed, climbing out of the river accompanied by a woman. “Fortunately, I tripped over an angel.”  
  
Henry couldn’t believe his eyes! “Danielle! Uh...m’lady...how...??”  
  
Danielle was equally as shocked. He was the last person she had expected to see. And that day of all days when she had decided to take a swim in the river to cool herself off. Now she was standing infront of the Prince of France, dripping wet. “Your Highness..”  
  
“Here--” Henry offered her his cloak, “Allow me.” She thanked him, and they found a dry place on shore to sit.  
  
Henry was elated! He was just preparing to give fate a hand, when fate beat him to the punch and deposited this...angel...as Leonardo had put it, right at his feet. He was overjoyed to see her again, but suddenly at a loss for words.  
  
Danielle, too, fell silent. She hadn’t realized until this moment how much she had wanted to have a reason to see Henry again. And now here he was.  
  
So there they both sat in silence for several minutes...nervously glancing at each other, waiting to see who would start the conversation first. “Give fate a hand!” Henry told himself. Searching for something, anything to say, he took a deep breath..  
  
“I very much like your father.” He looked up at her, and saw that she was pleased at his choice of subjects, so he went on. “He seems very nice. I should like to meet him again, someday.”  
  
“My father is the most wonderful man in the world, I think.” She looked back at Leonardo who was now getting out of his wet things. “Is that Leonardo Da Vinci? The painter?”  
  
“Yes,” Henry answered, “He has been invited to the castle as the artist in residence.”  
  
She was a bit surprised that Henry was keeping company with a man like da Vinci. Danielle had heard he was the very founder of “forward-thinking,” and Henry to her seemed to be the Prince of Backward.  
  
“Are you having fun with him?” she asked, “I would be absolutely fascinated!”  
  
“Well, our initial meeting left something to be desired...”  
  
Henry recounted his first meeting with Da Vinci. The Gypsies, the painting, his own tumble into the water. Danielle took the opportunity to notice Henry’s eyes again. How beautiful they were, and how much they seemed to tell her of him. Their blue-gray depths were at times stormy, and then sparkled with laughter. He seemed to be able to convey a world of emotion in just his facial expressions alone.  
  
“That does bring to mind a question, Sire,” she interrupted, “Why did you steal my fathers horse, and why were you on the road to Genoa by yourself with no escort?”  
  
The expression on his face and in his eyes changed again, to one of deep sadness. He was quiet for a moment, and then brightened, “That really doesn’t seem to matter now.” He moved a bit closer to her, and then wishing to change the subject said, “Speaking of escorts...where are your attendants?”  
  
Danielle laughed to herself. Her with attendants? She had never allowed it, claiming that she could take care of herself. Jokingly she said, “I gave them the day off.”  
  
Henry laughed, “A day off! Of what, life?”  
  
This comment was the beginning of a heated debate between the two with Danielle finally asking Henry in exasperation, “Why do you like to irritate me so?”  
  
“Why do you rise to the occasion?” He teased and the both laughed.  
  
Just then they heard Jacqueline calling, “Danielle!?”

  
“Over here!” Danielle answered.  
  
Jacquieline came down the bank to the river, “Oh, there you are! Your father....” The girl stopped mid-sentence when she realized who Danielle was keeping company with.  
  
“Ah,” the Prince began, “Jacquieline, is it? How lovely to see you again!” He took her hand and kissed it as Jacquieline turned five shades of red.  
  
“Thank-You, your Highness.” She managed to get out, all the while staring in disbelief first to Danielle, then to Henry, then back again. She then suddenly remembered why she had come to find Danielle. “Oh, Danielle, your father wishes to see you immediately.”  
  
Danielle gave Henry back his cloak. “I am sorry, Your Majesty, I have lost track of the hour.”  
  
Just then, Leonardo came quickly toward her holding some contraption. “But, the wind!” He exclaimed, “It’s perfect!”  
  
“I am sorry!” she apologized.  
  
Henry suddenly remembered his plan from earlier. He called to her, “I am playing tennis with the Marquis de Limoges tomorrow! Will you come?”  
  
Danielle turned around and smiled. “I shall try.”


	5. Enter Monsieur Gaston Larrieux

Danielle entered her father’s study and found him conversing with a young man who immediately stood when he saw her enter the room.  
  
“Danielle, my sweet!” her father exclaimed as he stood, and then he noticed her hair and dress. They seemed to be damp. “I see you have again been up to some mischief! Do you remember Monsieur Gaston Larrieux?”  
  
Danielle was now painfully aware of the state of her appearance, but their guest was familiar enough to her that she didn’t mind him seeing her this way. “Yes, father, I do. From the times I have accompanied you to Avignon. It is very nice to see you again, Monsieur Larrieux. Please do excuse my appearance. I...um...fell....into the lake.” she smiled, and offered Larrieux her hand.  
  
“It is a pleasure to see you again, mademoiselle. I hope you are alright.” Larrieux took her hand and kissed its back gently, all the while gazing up at her intently.  
  
Gaston Larrieux was a tall, handsome man with wavy black hair, deep, penetrating brown eyes, and a look that was dark, and brooding. Danielle had met him often on her trips with her father. Auguste was very good friends with Phillipe Larrieux, Gaston’s father. They all spent many evenings together discussing things like politics, and philosophy. But while the elder Larrieux was a man of all smiles and a quick wit, this younger Larrieux, while extremely intelligent, seemed much more serious.  
  
Auguste invited the two to sit down, and said. “I was just recounting to Gaston your run-in with Prince Henry yesterday.”  
  
At the sound of Henry’s name, she was now even more aware of her appearance, and her mind wandered for a moment to the bank of the river. Was Henry still there on the shore looking so dashing in the purple cape he so gallantly offered her as she climbed out of the water? Was he wondering where she had gone in such a hurry, or thinking of any one of the many courtiers now vying for his hand...  
  
“...isn’t that right, Danielle?” her father’s words broke the spell. She was suddenly back to reality.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I was saying,” Auguste went on, “that it is impossible to change the mind of a Royal. It would be easier to change a horse into a cow!”  
  
As the two men laughed, it was at that moment that Danielle was suddenly aware of Gaston’s persistent gaze that seemed to burn into her. It made her very uncomfortable, and she decided to excuse herself.  
  
“I am sorry, father, but it seems all that is on my mind at this moment is changing into some dry clothes.”  
  
She stood, and the two men followed. Gaston’s eyes were still on her as he said to Auguste, “I don’t think I blame her, Monsieur de Barbarac. If it is agreeable, I would much like to come back and visit again tomorrow. Right now I have an appointment with Signore da Vinci at Hautefort.”  
  
“da Vinci?!” Danielle was a little surprised to hear Gaston mention the artist’s name.  
  
“Yes! Signore da Vinci has been invited to Hautefort as the artist in residence.” Gaston continued, “However, he is also a brilliant scientist. I was hoping to gain some knowledge from him for my practice.”  
  
“Oh! Yes, Danielle, Gaston was telling me that he has finished his studies, and is now planning to take over his fathers medical practice in Avignon!” Auguste said proudly.  
  
“Really?” Danielle feigned interest, “I am so happy for you, Gaston.” In the back of her mind she pictured Gaston being introduced to the Royal Family...to Henry. She wondered how these two would get along, they seemed such complete opposites. Gaston driven and ambitious, eager to succeed his father in the family business, and Henry aimless, wandering, and wishing anything but a life in his family’s “business.”  
  
“Thank-You, Danielle. Actually, that is why I....”  
  
“Forgive me,” Danielle interrupted, wanting nothing more than to be free of his penetrating stare, and getting some time alone to think, “I believe I am getting a bit of a chill in these wet things. Please excuse me.” She quickly exited the study and hastily made her way to her own room to change.  
  
Several minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Danielle answered and found her father standing there, all smiles.  
  
“Well,” he began, “wasn’t it nice of Gaston to stop by on his way to Hautefort?”  
  
“Yes, and it was nice to hear that he is finally becoming a physician. He has studied long for this. I am happy for him.” Danielle was combing her hair as they talked.  
  
“Do you like him?” Auguste searched Danielles eyes intently for an answer.  
  
“Of course, father. I always have. I just wish he wasn’t so serious all the time.”  
  
“Well, Danielle, some men are more serious when they are trying to secure a good future for themselves. There’s nothing wrong with seriousness. And he is a brilliant man...”  
  
“Well, it wouldn’t kill him to crack a smile more often.” Danielle teased, and they both laughed.  
  
“Perhaps you are right.” Auguste agreed. Then suddenly became serious. “Danielle, my love, Gaston’s visit was not just a friendly one. He had a serious matter to discuss with me.”  
  
“Really? What? Is it his father? I hope Phillipe is alright!” Danielle had such a genuine affection for the elder Larrieux.  
  
“Oh, no! Nothing like that! Phillipe is fine, that old dog!” He and Danielle laughed at the thought of Phillipe, always smiling and happy. “No...it seems that Gaston....well...He...” Auguste stammered and looked sheepishly at Danielle, “he...has asked me for your hand in marriage.”  
  
“What!?” Danielle was shocked. Now she knew the reason for Gaston’s piercing stare.  
  
“Now, Danielle...” Auguste began, and just by the way he said it, she knew what his answer to Gaston must have been.  
  
“Father, you can’t be serious! Gaston?! I hope you told him that the issue of my marriage will be my decision, and not a decision made as part of some business deal with my father!! I am not a prized horse, for pity sake!”  
  
“Danielle, Gaston is the kind of man I had always hoped you would marry! Intelligent, successful. A doctor, Danielle! Think of it! Your days would be filled with science and philosophy..”  
  
“Father! There is more to life than science and philosophy!”  
  
“But you two seem to get along so well!” Auguste was almost pleading to Danielle.  
  
“I can’t believe you are saying this! You, Who encouraged me to be so independent! To know my own mind!”  
  
“Please, reconsider, Danielle. Listen..” Auguste sat next to her on the bed and now spoke softly. “I fear there is no way on this earth that His Majesty, Prince Henry would ever choose Marguerite to be his bride..”  
  
Danielle shuddered at the thought of that.  
  
Auguste went on, “and when he picks some other girl, or, decides to go ahead with the marriage to Princess Gabriella....well...let’s just say that life around here would be unbearable.” Auguste reached up and lightly touched her auburn hair. “And in this case, I am afraid I may not be able to save either of us from their wrath. This way, at least I would know that you were safe and sound in Avignon.”  
  
Danielle knew he was right. But, a life with Gaston Larrieux! She did like him, true. And she had to admit that she did find herself attracted to his dark features. She also had to admit that the thought of being the wife of a doctor fascinated her. But, Gaston? He was more like a brother to her. Could she be happy with him as her husband? She needed some time to think, but she needed more for her father’s mind to be at ease.  
  
“I will consider the matter, father.” She finally said.  
  
Auguste brightened, “Wonderful! He will be over again tomorrow, perhaps you two could spend some time alone together. I promised to accompany the Baroness, Marguerite and Jacquline to a tennis match tomorrow. I know how much you despise tennis.”


	6. Auguste Discourages Henry

It was the next day, and Henry had asked Marguerite after his tennis match if she would like to go walking with him through the market. She and Rodmilla were beside themselves at what they felt was an obvious advance, and cackled together after Henry had excused himself to get changed. Auguste and Jacqueline spent the majority of that time rolling their eyes at one another. Over the years, Auguste and Jacqueline had become very close, with Auguste protecting Jacqueline from her mothers attacks almost as fiercely as he protected Danielle. Jacqueline was thrilled to have a father to make up for the one she had really never known.  
  
As he changed, Henry thought of Marguerite’s behavior at the match. “You’re welcome to look, Your Highness.” he shook his head, “I’m sure that works on many men,” he told Laurent who was standing guard at the door, “and I have to say that it had almost worked on me had it not been for Monsieur de Barbarac and Jacqueline...did you see them?”  
  
“Yes,” Laurent chuckled. He had actually kept quite a close eye on Jacqueline these past few days.  
  
Henry continued as he strapped on his sword, “The look they gave one another was most comical! I had to struggle to maintain composure!”  
  
Laurent was puzzled. “Then why, Sire, did you ask Marguerite to go walking with you today?”  
  
“It is really not Marguerite I am interested in, if you must know, but Monsieur de Barbarac. I was hoping to become a bit closer to him today, and thereby becoming a bit closer to Danielle.”  
  
“Brilliant plan, Your Highness.” Laurent agreed and the two set off to meet their waiting party.  
  
They strolled through the market, Henry hopelessly bored by the empty-headed chatter that Marguerite bombarded him with. He had tried to talk with Auguste for quite some time, but always found him arm in arm talking happily with Jacqueline. “I’ve got to find a way to separate the two,” he said to himself and suddenly had a plan. He enlisted Laurent’s help by having him start a conversation with Jacqueline and luring her away from Auguste. Once Jacqueline was occupied with Laurent, and Rodmilla and Marguerite occupied with a jewelry merchant, Henry saw his opportunity.  
  
He sidled up to Auguste and inquired, “So, Monsieur de Barbarac, didn’t you have three daughters when we met in the courtyard the other day? Where is your other daughter?”  
  
“Unfortunately, she hates tennis, Your Majesty. Besides which” Auguste leaned closer to Henry, “She has a proposal to answer to today.”  
  
Henry felt his heart drop. “He cannot have said what I think he said,” he thought to himself, “It must be some mistake..” He managed to stammer, “Proposal? Of marriage?” Henry was shocked. Perhaps Auguste did not realize how serious Henry was about Danielle. “Monsieur de Barbarac, I know...I mean...this may not be the most opportune time...but...in regards to Danielle...”  
  
“Your Highness,” Auguste sighed, he did have an idea from his brief conversation with Henry in the courtyard before that Henry had expressed an interest in Danielle, but he still felt that Gaston was the right choice for her. “I am aware that you are attracted to Danielle. I don’t blame you, she is a beautiful young woman. God knows how hard I myself fell for Danielle’s mother, and now here Danielle is, very much like her mother in every way. Believe me, her appeal is not lost on me .”  
  
“But?” Henry feared the answer.  
  
“But, my Danielle is feisty, and free-spirited...someone like her does not belong in a world of drafty castles, stuffy ceremonies and protocols. Sire,” Auguste went on, “There are many wild animals who never survive in captivity, no matter how well they are taken care of. Danielle, I fear, is not much different. I cannot allow her to be stifled. She would die, not so much in body, but in spirit.”  
  
Henry knew Auguste was right, because He felt the same way. He hated this life, how could he be so selfish by bringing someone as wonderful as Danielle into the confining world he himself was trying to run away from when they met? However, perhaps all that would change if he and Danielle were together! “Sir, I assure you that I will not stifle her. I do know how that feels and it is not something that I would wish upon her.”  
  
“Your Highness, I know you believe that now, but your world is bigger than that. You may not be able to control it. No...she is my daughter, and I feel I must protect her. I’m sorry, Sire, but I cannot give my consent. Not to the union of you and Danielle.”  
  
Henry didn’t believe his heart could fall any farther, but with Auguste’s last words, it seemed to drag the ground. Auguste put his hand on Henry’s shoulder in an attempt to console him. Despite his discouraging words to him, Auguste felt genuine sympathy toward Henry. He himself didn’t know what he would do if suddenly he lost Danielle as he had lost her mother.  
  
The two men didn’t realize as they stood their lost in their thoughts that Rodmilla had approached them again. Her eyes narrowed, and the hair on the back of her neck bristled at the mention of Danielle’s name.  
  
“Danielle?!” Her shrill tone woke the two men up immediately, and caused them both to jump. “Why are we talking of her? Auguste, you are not boring the poor Prince with stories of Danielle, are you?” She turned to Henry, “Honestly, Your Majesty the stories he could tell...the many times she has returned home covered in mud, her clothes in literal tatters. Why she is a regular barbarian sometimes!”  
  
Henry managed a smile and looked at Auguste, “Yes, I’m sure, Monsieur de Barbarac, that you would have many stories like those...” He may be forced to live without Danielle, but that didn’t mean he had to erase her from his heart completely. He was about to say that he would love to hear all of the stories someday, when Rodmilla interrupted.  
  
“It’s a disgrace, Your Majesty!” Rodmilla nearly spit venom as she spoke, “Like the scene in the courtyard the other day! Why I have never been so embarrassed!” Then, her mood seemed to change suddenly and she dripped sweetness, “She is so unlike my own daughter Marquerite, who is the absolute picture of femininity and grace...” She grabbed Henry’s arm as she continued, pulling the hapless Prince along with her.  
  
Auguste followed, shaking his head and sighing. “I would almost be willing to give up my Danielle to him if only to save him from that pair!”


	7. Danielle's Proposal

Danielle waited in her fathers study for Gaston Larrieux to arrive. Her father had already taken Rodmilla, Marguerite and Jacqueline to the Prince's tennis match. She had really wanted to go, but her father was right, she did despise tennis! Besides, Gaston was coming over, and her father did so want Danielle to consider his proposal. At that moment, however, all Danielle really wanted to do was run away, or maybe to wrestle with Gustave in the mud like they did when they were children. Perhaps she could sneak out and find Gustave..  
  
Too late. The bell rang. It was Gaston, bearing a bouquet of flowers.  
  
“Thank-You Monsieur Larrieux. They are lovely.” She smiled at him, and detected a bit of nervousness from him as she did.  
  
“Not half as lovely as you, m’lady.” Danielle blushed at the compliment.  
  
“Please, come in.” She instructed him. She had told Pauline to set up the tea for them in her fathers study, hoping this room that she felt so comfortable in would help her feel more comfortable with Gaston.  
  
Sitting there with him, the conversation seemed strained. She listened dutifully as he told her about his studies and his plans to go into business with his father. She tried to be interested in everything he was saying, but somehow didn’t feel the same way when talking to Gaston as she had with Henry the other day. Of course Gaston was intelligent, and although he usually said very little, what little he did say was often very insightful. But Henry....well talking to Henry was exhilarating. Sure, he was arrogant, and sometimes just plain insufferable. But that day on the riverbank, she watched him as he told the story of his first meeting with Leonardo. He was as exuberant as a child on Christmas day. His hand gestures emphasizing the important points, and eyes that told the story as much as his mouth. She had lost sleep last night thinking of those eyes, that mouth...  
  
“I’m sure you can understand my position...” She slowly drifted back to reality, looked and saw Gaston looking at her intently with a faint smile.  
  
She quickly tried to focus again. What had he said? She decided to wing it. “Of course, Monsieur.” He seemed satisfied with that answer, and she relaxed. She tried to tell herself she had to keep her mind off of Prince Henry today. However, she was curious how he and Gaston’s meeting went yesterday. She decided to cautiously approach the subject.  
  
“How was your visit to the castle? Did you meet the Royal Family?”  
  
“Yes. I found the King and Queen to be most pleasant, actually.”  
  
“And the Prince?”  
  
“He was quite a nice fellow. We spoke briefly about his search for a bride. We seem to have similar tastes in women.”  
  
Danielle nearly choked on her tea and unfortunately sprayed a few drops on Gaston's jacket.  
  
“Are you alright, madame?” Gaston leaned forward in his chair ready to render medical assistance if necessary.  
  
Danielle coughed a few times, then managed to get out, “yes, I am fine, thank-you.” Gaston relaxed a bit and sat back, lightly wiping the drops off of his jacket with a napkin. Danielle coughed a few more times and then ventured to ask, “What did you mean when you said you had similar tastes in women?”  
  
“Oh,” Gaston lightly giggled. “I was telling him about you...” He was suddenly assaulted with another spray of tea.  
  
“What!?” Danielle’s heart had nearly stopped.  
  
Gaston was beginning to get a bit annoyed by the shower. “Madame, if you are worried that he would be angry at you because of your confrontation in the castle courtyard, you needn’t be. He seemed to be in a fairly good mood. I don’t think he would have minded even if I had revealed your identity to him.”  
  
“You mean you didn’t?” She was relieved. For some reason it bothered her to think that Henry might find out Gaston’s intentions toward her.  
  
“Well, I was going to, when he was suddenly called away to tea with the Queen.” Gaston looked down at his coat, “I hope his apparel came out cleaner than mine has.”  
  
At that moment Pauline rushed into the study. “Begging your pardon mistress, but it is Lynette...she has come due...there seems to be much pain. I wondered if Monsieur Gaston might come and look.”  
  
Danielle almost jumped out of her chair and looked pleadingly at Gaston, “Oh, would you? Lynette is one of our servants, but we are very good friends. This is her first child, and this last month she has been so weak. I have been very worried for her, and tried to get her to rest more...to let the others take on some of her responsibilities, but she would not hear of it. I am afraid the hard work might have taken its toll.”  
  
Gaston admired Danielles compassion, even if for a servant, “Of course, m’lady.” He looked at Paulette, “Please lead the way.”  
  
They heard the screaming long before they reached the servants quarters where the woman lived with her husband. Danielle had already broken out into a run, reached the woman and was trying to comfort her long before Gaston arrived. He immediately took off his coat, rolled up his sleeves and got to work. He examined the woman quickly, and concluded, “The baby is in breech.”  
  
“What does that mean, sir?” Danielle inquired.  
  
“It is turned around in the womb...coming out the wrong way. That coupled by the fact that she has lost alot of blood, means we could lose both of them if we do not act quickly.”  
  
Danielle’s mind flashed to the circumstances surrounding her own birth. “Oh no! Please, Gaston, you must save her! She cannot die! Not in this way!”  
  
“I will do my best, m’lady, but I will need your help.” From that moment on, Gaston took complete charge. Danielle watched in amazement as he worked. “Get me some water... hand me that towel... I will need a knife... we need to calm her down... help her focus on something, Danielle... try to steady her breathing.” One by one his orders came, and Danielle was right there fulfilling every request almost the second it was made until finally the baby had been deposited on her lap. “Why don’t you clean her up a bit before presenting her to her mother?” Gaston smiled as he watched Danielle gingerly wash the baby off in one of the pans of water that had been brought in, and then gently set the baby down in Lynette’s arms.  
  
Danielle watched the scene between this new mother and her baby daughter for a moment until her emotions got the best of her. She quickly made her way outside and started to cry. Gaston followed immediately, and stood before her wiping his hands with a towel.  
  
“You did beautifully, m’lady. I couldn’t have asked for a better assistant.”  
  
Danielle shook her head, “I cannot believe you did that. You saved her life. Had you not been there she surely would have died.” She was in awe of him at that moment. Because of a similar incident, Danielle had grown up with no real mother except Rodmilla, and to Rodmilla Danielle might just as well have been one of the servants herself. Now this new baby girl will grow up knowing a mothers love, and Gaston was the one who was responsible for that.  
  
“It is all in a days work madame,” he said rather matter-of-factly.  
  
“No, Gaston! What you do is noble work! You save people’s lives! That is nothing to be blasé about. I can see why you would want to dedicate your life to doing this.”  
  
“Mine is not the only life I am thinking about at this time. You must know that, Danielle.” He sat next to her, “I am sure your father has told you of my intentions.” She nodded. “You were wonderful in there,” he went on, “I surely could use an assistant such as yourself.”  
  
Danielle thought for a moment. Yes, she could see herself as his assistant too. But, to give up her dream of Henry? The one man she had dreamed of almost constantly for the past 3 days? She was torn, but tried to convince herself that her dream of Henry was just that... a dream. A life with Gaston was reality, here and now. In that moment she made a decision that she hoped she would not regret. “Of course, Gaston. I will marry you.”


	8. A Day at the Monistary

Despite the celebrating and merriment that went on the night before surrounding Gaston and Danielle’s engagement, Danielle didn’t feel like carrying on the celebration at church the next morning. Besides, she couldn’t risk seeing Henry again, as she thought her feelings for him were still too strong. That along with the fact that the parade of courtiers trying to get Henry to notice them was too much for her to bare. So, she sent her family on without her.  
  
Henry also had no intention of going to church this morning along with the swarms of twittering courtiers watching his every move. He needed a quiet place to think about his problem. His last two encounters with Danielle de Barbarac had given him hope that maybe he had found his perfect mate. But Auguste de Barbarac’s announcement yesterday in the market had shattered that notion, and left him more hopeless than ever. In two day from now, at the masque, he must make his decision. He couldn’t see himself choosing Spain. As a matter of fact, his father had already sent word to Spain that He was rejecting the marriage contract. However, he had not found any other woman that interested him as much as Danielle.  


Now, here he sat dumbstruck. He was supposed to have been traveling with Leonardo to the monastery. But, much to his surprise, and Danielle’s, a string of what he considered to be happy circumstances had lead to Danielle sitting side by side with him in the carriage instead of Signore da Vinci.  
  
Henry was quiet during the trip, mostly because he felt that speaking might wake him up from what he was sure had to be a dream. Danielle was equally as shocked. She knew it was the wrong thing to do, but she was mysteriously drawn to him.  
  
However, Henry felt he had to say something, as he was now starting to feel guilty for having gone against Auguste. “I fear this may not sit well with your father. If this will cause any problem between you two, please tell me and I will take you back immediately.”  
  
“No!” Danielle said, actually, a bit too eagerly. Henry’s eyebrows raised at her reaction. “I mean, no, it will not be a problem. He is actually very understanding. Rodmilla on the other hand...”  
  
“Yes,” Henry chuckled, “This would present a problem to her.” Her intentions as far as he and Marguerite were concerned were obvious to him.  
  
“Do you know what?” Danielle smiled smugly, “Today I do not care. I only want to have a nice peaceful day at the monastery. I have heard it is beautiful.”  
  
“It is not half as beautiful as you, m’lady.” Henry immediately turned away and squeezed his eyes tight wishing he could take back the compliment. _“What am I doing?” He thought, “She is intended for another. And what was that other comment I had made earlier, ‘I should think it was quite obvious.’ Henry, you must stop all of this nonsense!”_  


This was the second time in as many days that Danielle had heard the same compliment. Only this time gave her chills, and she turned away also, so as not to let him see her blush. His comment from earlier had given her the same feeling, “I should think it was quite obvious.” The way he had looked at her when he said it made her weak. “But,” she told herself, “you are engaged, and you cannot look at this man that way. You must try to let him know that your intentions are merely friendly.” After a few uncomfortable moments, she finally said, “Look, you told me back at the manor that today you were simply Henry. Let us keep it that way, shall we? You are simply Henry, I am simply Danielle, and we are simply taking a friendly trip to visit the monastery. No pre-conceived notions, no pressures. We are here simply to have a nice time together. Agreed?”  
  
Henry felt as though a weight had been lifted off of him. “Agreed.”  


  
But, later on, when because of another strange string of consequences, they found themselves sitting infront of a gypsy fire kissing passionately, it was clear to them that this had not been just a friendly trip. They were falling in love. Both knew it, but neither wanted to believe it. They rode home together on a horse they had borrowed from the gypsies, and neither one talked, for fear of breaking the spell.  
  
Danielle silently admonished herself for getting so caught up in this...in him. But she felt so good when she was around him. She was not afraid to be herself. He seemed genuinely interested in all she had to say. And the feelings that were stirring in her as she held on to him were feelings she was sure she would never have for Gaston, no matter how much affection she felt for him. Then she remembered the kiss at the gypsy campfire. How she became lost in it. She not only loved Henry, she had a passion for him. Nothing she could have with Gaston would equal it.  
  
Henry’s mind at this time was racing. He still did not know exactly who her fiancee was, but he knew he was envious of him. How can he get her to give up her fiancee and agree to be his? Should he even try? Perhaps she would turn him down. No, that had to be impossible. Not judging by the way she had kissed him at the gypsy camp. The gypsy camp. That was a moment he would never forget as long as he lived. How she scolded him for his childish remark about not wanting to be king. She echoed exactly his own mother’s words from several days ago, “You have been born to privilege, and with that comes specific obligations.” Suddenly, hearing it from her, it all made perfect sense. She is right! Think of all the things you could do! A plan was formulating at that moment in his mind for a project that would make Danielle proud. At that moment though, he was suddenly aware of her behind him. She had leaned down and put her head on his back. His heart pounded wildly, as he became aware of her arms reaching snugly around his waist, her hands warm on his stomach. “Please, God,” he thought, “Let her agree to be mine.”  
  
The manor appeared much too soon and Danielle stopped Henry short so as not to wake anyone up. Her father was usually very lenient, but she was sure that with this little episode she would not escape some kind of punishment. Especially upon hearing who her companion was. Henry helped her down, but continued to hold on to her, wanting to feel her warmth forever.  
  
“You saved my life, you know.” He smiled, “back there in the woods”  
  
She tried her best to look demure, “A girl does what she can, Sire.”  
  
“Henry!” He pleaded.  
  
She was so trying to create an emotional distance, but it did no good. She could not resist, “Henry.” She breathed the name, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He caught his breath, and kissed her lightly. She pulled away and started toward the house.  
  
“Danielle?!” He called after her. She turned around. “Do you know the ruins at Ambiose?”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
“I often go there to be alone. Would you meet me there tomorrow?”  
  
She smiled. “I shall try.”  
  
“And I shall wait all day.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Danielle saw herself by a lake with Henry at her side, smiling and telling her “I love you, Danielle.” By the shore of the lake, children were playing. Two boys...their sons! She turned to Henry, so happy she could burst, “And I you!” She said to him, and they kissed passionately. The children came running up to them, and as they got closer, she saw that they looked exactly like...Gaston! She turned quickly and found that she was sitting next to Gaston! She was bewildered, “What is happening? Where is Henry?” Gaston smiled. “Danielle?”...._  
  
“Danielle?!”  
  
She woke up and found her father sitting on the side of her bed.  
  
“Danielle!” He said again, much louder this time.  
  
“Oh, Papa, it is you!” She was relieved it was only a dream. “What time is it?”  
  
“It is almost noon.” He said a bit irritated at her.  
  
“Ask her where she has been!!” Came a shrill voice from behind her father. As Danielle’s eyes focused she saw Rodmilla, Marguerite, and Jacquiline.  
  
Auguste glanced at Rodmilla, shook his head and sighed. “Where were you, Danielle? We were up most of the night worried.”  
  
She decided not to put it off. She might as well come out with the truth here and now. “I...I was....” The truth was not coming as easily as she had hoped. “I was at the monastery, Papa. And we got lost on the way back...”  
  
“The monastery??!” Auguste was surprised, “What were you doing at the monastery??” Then it hit him that she had said “we.” “We who? Gaston was with Signore da Vinci the whole day yesterday! Were you with Gustave?”  
  
“No, Papa.” She looked around at the small gathering in the room. She would have liked to have spoken with Auguste privately.  
  
“Who, then!!!” Came another loud shriek from Rodmilla  
  
“Rodmilla, I will handle this!” Auguste snapped, getting very annoyed. He turned back to Danielle and his voice softened, “Who were you with?”  
  
“I...I...was with...” She glanced over to Rodmilla who’s eyes had narrowed to tiny slits. “...Prince Henry.”  
  
The commotion that followed was comical. Rodmilla screamed and almost fainted. Marguerite was shrieking, “Mother!! You must Do something!!” Jaqueline was hiding a giggle behind her hand. Auguste was giving Danielle a look she couldn’t read. Was he angry? Confused? Surprised? It may have been a bit of everything.  
  
“Auguste!” Rodmilla screamed, “You cannot allow this!! She is already engaged! You must stop this foolishness at once! Danielle and the Prince! Why, it’s utterly preposterous! I have a good mind to...”  
  
“Shut UP, Woman !!!!!!!!” Auguste thundered. The silence that followed was deafening. Danielle looked up at her father in amazement. She had waited ten years for that moment. “I cannot think! Get out! I need to speak to Danielle alone.” Auguste shooed everyone out of the room, then turned to Danielle. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He then started to pace the room.  
  
Danielle was getting nervous, but she felt that if her father saw her side of this, her true feelings for Henry... “Papa,” she started.  
  
“Shh!” Auguste brought his hand up and silenced her. He was still pacing. Finally, he stopped and came to sit on her bed. “Danielle...what are you doing? Rodmilla is right. You are already engaged!”  
  
“But, Papa! Please listen to me! Henry is spontaneous, and fun, and...” she searched for the next word. “And...passionate.” Yes, she said to herself, he may not know it, but he is that, too.  
  
“And he is a Royal.” Auguste began, “And has responsibilities from which he cannot run away. Although he has tried to many times. And you will be just another excuse for him. I cannot not allow that.” He looked at her, tears now filling her eyes. “Danielle, a man like that has no idea what passion really is! And even if he did, his passion shouldn’t be for a woman, but for France! He has to lead our country some day! Yet he has run away from his responsibilities time and time again. He will still run away from them when he is with you. Maybe even more so. And that could be detrimental to France. You see?”  
  
“Yes, Papa.” She said quietly, tears were now rolling down her cheeks.  
  
“You will simply have to make an appointment to see him, and...”  
  
“He will be waiting for me at Amboise today.” She sniffled.  
  
Auguste smiled. “Amboise?” He became thoughtful. “Oh, the times your mother and I escape there to sit among the ruins, and plan our future...” He looked at Danielle, who had been crushed by his words. But there was no way he could let her go through with a relationship with a man as irresponsible as Prince Henry. Could He? He got up from the bed and crossed the room to the door. But before he opened it said, “I will trust your judgement. You will know the right decision to make.”


	10. The Ruins at Amboise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Henry and Danielle at Amboise doesn't exactly go as planned.

Danielle found Henry at Amboise looking more handsome than ever. He seemed so elated when he saw her and came running over only to detect a sadness in her face. She had tried several times to let him know there was something important she must say. But she could not stop him. He had a revelation that night, and he was determined to share it with her. He spoke excitedly about how he had found his purpose.  
  
He had taken her hands in his, and brought his forehead down until it touched hers. He wanted to be close to her during this next part. To try and let her know how much this really meant to him. “And I feel the most wonderful...” He could hardly believe he was saying it, “..freedom!”  
  
A project inspired by her!? Oh, why did he have to be so wonderful? It only confused her more. Her father had said that he would trust her to make the right decision. What decision should she make now?  
  
“Now then..” He started, “What was it that you wanted to tell me?”  
  
“Simply that..” She tried to find the words, but couldn’t. She was more confused now then ever. She found herself saying, “Last night was the happiest night of my life.”  
  
He smiled and pulled her close to him. Leaning down he kissed her with such intensity, all thoughts of Gaston left her completely.  
  
When they finally parted, curiosity got the best of her and she had to ask, “This project of yours, Henry...what is it?”  
  
He grinned. “Ah yes. My project. Inspired by you, no less!” He was trying to prolong the suspense.  
  
Danielle was dying of curiosity, “Tell me, please, Henry or I will burst!”  
  
He chuckled, “We most certainly do not want that to happen. How does this sound: a university where anyone can study no matter their station.”  
  
“A university? Really?” Danielle was amazed.  
  
“Yes! Remember in the monastery yesterday? When you told me of how you were teaching some of the servant children how to read because you felt it may be their only chance to learn?” Danielle nodded. “That is what gave me the idea! It is perfect! Why should not all of my subjects have the same opportunities to study?” He looked at her for approval.  
  
She threw her arms around him. “You are right! It is perfect!”  
  
He reached around and pulled her in tightly, “Oh, Danielle, how you have inspired me! I have so many dreams for France now! For us! I want to be King now! A greater King France will never see, I assure you!”  


Danielle reached up and took Henry’s face in her hands. She was so proud of him at that moment, she wanted to show him just how much. He leaned down for the kiss, but before their lips could touch they heard a voice.  
  
“Well, Prince Henry. How nice to see you again!” Gaston was standing, his hand gripped around what Danielle recognized was one of her father’s swords. “I will ask you to please take your hands off of my fiancee.”  
  
Henry looked at Danielle, surprised. “Him!? This is your fiancee?”  
  
“Henry..” Danielle started. Then she looked over at Gaston. “Gaston, What are you doing here?”  
  
“Your father told me where you were. He asked me not to disturb you, but I can see that it is a good thing I did. Perhaps I have come at just the right time.”  
  
“You should have listened to him, my friend.” Henry was now reaching for his own sword, just in case. “You are disturbing us. Danielle was about to give me an answer to MY proposal.”  
  
“Your proposal!” Gaston was shocked. He looked at Danielle, “What is the meaning of this?!”  
  
“Gaston,” she pleaded, “Please, I can explain.”  
  
“It is not necessary, m’lady,” Gaston seemed hurt, but was not letting that get in the way of the task at hand. “I do not know what he has been telling you, nor do I care. We are due in Avignon tomorrow. Come, Danielle, let us go.”  
  
Henry moved Danielle behind him. “Do you honestly think that I would let her go, and subject her to a lifetime of the boring conversation of the kind I had witnessed the other day?”  
  
“Henry, stop!” Danielle could see no reason for insults.  
  
“Boring!? This is how it will be? Shall we hurl insults at each other?”  
  
“Gaston! Calm down, please!” She made a move toward Gaston, but Henry stopped her, and moved her back behind him.  
  
Gaston brought his sword up. “I believe I told you to leave my fiancee alone, sir. Either unhand her, or lose your hand. It is your choice.”  
  
Henry had now grabbed his sword and dagger, and was readying for a duel. “Are you threatening me, sir? I could hang you for that!”  
  
“Henry!!” Danielle was alarmed at the comment.  
  
“Are you sure about that? It is more Royal prerogative than I fear you are capable of.” Gaston laughed.  
  
“Danielle!” Henry screamed, “Get yourself to safety m’lady, I believe we have more games afoot!”  
  
“Henry, no!” She pleaded, “Gaston, please, I have seen him fight! You are no match for him!”  
  
“Do not worry, m’lady,” Gaston said arrogantly, “I won many fencing matches in college. I think I can hold my own.”  
  
“And there were still spectators awake by the time the match ended?” Henry provoked Gaston further.  
  
Gaston charged, and the two men fought fiercely while Danielle watched, helpless. Soon, Henry had the advantage, and floored Gaston with a powerful blow to the jaw.  


“Henry! How could you?!” Danielle screamed as she came out of her hiding place. “He is not as practiced as you at swordfighting! He was not prepared!” She rushed over and knelt down trying to wake Gaston who was out cold.  
  
“Then he shouldn’t have provoked me!” Henry laughed as he looked down at Gaston. “Next time I can see I need a more formidable opponent!”  
  
Danielle became angry that Henry was making light of the situation. She looked down at Gaston and had an idea. “If he wants a more formidable opponent” She said to herself, “that is what he has.” She grabbed up Gaston’s sword quickly brought the blade up, made her stance and said, “Engarde!”  
  
Henry looked down at her with alarm. “Danielle, what are you doing?”  
  
“You wanted a more formidable opponent? You have one. Engarde, Sire!”  
  
He could not believe what she was proposing. “You can’t be serious! Do you honestly think I would fight you?”  
  
Danielle swiped at Henry again. This time he could almost feel the blade as it passed the side of his head. “You’d better, or next time, you might lose an ear!”  
  
“But you’re a woman!” Henry said with as much amusement as exasperation.  
  
Danielle looked smug. “Are you implying that because I am a woman I could not beat you, sir?”  
  
“Well, I have had the benefit of the best swordsmen in the Royal Guard as my tutors. I believe you would be at a distinct disadvantage.”  
  
“My father is an expert swordsman, monsieur, he taught me well. So, I will say again, Engarde!”  
  
She thrust the sword at him a few more times as Henry jumped out of the way.  
  
“Well,” he mused, “There is certainly never a dull moment with you, is there, m’lady?”  
  
“I am glad you think this so funny, Sire. Perhaps you won’t when I have done this!” She lunged at him, and cut a hole in the sleeve of his jacket. He looked at her in shock.  
  
“I cannot believe you did that! This is one of my best jackets! I demand that you stop this foolishness at once!”  
  
“Oh come now, Henry, where is your sense of adventure?” She chided him “Give me your best shot!”  
  
He had heard enough. Henry picked up his sword and came after Danielle, admittedly, weaker than he would have normally. She moved out of the way swiftly, causing him to stumble a bit.  
  
“That was your best shot? And you are accusing me of fighting like a girl?” Danielle teased.  
  
“Oh, m’lady! You will regret you have said that!”  
  
He came at her again more aggressively this time. A series of cuts, thrusts and blows quickly followed. Danielle was faster than Henry in normal circumstances, but in her long dress, fencing was awkward. He quickly got the best of her. She found herself being moved back until she could not move anymore. Henry threw the weight of his body against her. He now had her pinned to a wall. She struggled, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. That was the one advantage he had over her. He leaned in closer now, so close she could feel the heat radiating from his face, and he whispered, “My, but you are beautiful when you are angry.” Breathing heavily, he kissed her, and as he did, she thought of the one advantage that she had over him.  
  
She leaned into his kiss with a passion that surprised him. He moaned and weakened his grip, just as Danielle had hoped. She reached up and pushed him with all the strength she could muster. He stumbled, disoriented, as she threw blow after blow to him with her sword. He was backing up now, as fast as he could, fighting to regain his composure. Unfortunately before he could, he tripped on a rock and tumbled backwards hitting his head on a wall.  
  
“Ow!” He cried shutting his eyes tight and rubbing his head. When he finally looked up again, He found himself in a corner, pinned, with Danielle’s sword mere inches away from his codpiece.  
  
“Move a muscle, Sire, and I shall carry this home as a poignant reminder of our time together.”  
  
“Danielle, Please...” he pleaded not taking his eyes off of the point of the sword.  
  
“I have beaten you, admit it!” She was quite proud of herself.  
  
“You cheated!” He protested.  
  
“It was you, Sire, who initiated the kiss, not me. You facilitated your own undoing. Now, admit that I have won!”  
  
The blade moved closer, and Henry’s eyes widened. “Alright! You have won! I admit it! Now, please, m’lady, move your blade from it’s present position! I am beginning to get nervous!”  


Danielle laughed triumphantly, backed away, and made a few more fencing moves as a victory dance, naming them off as she performed them, “Tondo, Incartata, Fendente!” She stopped and looked at Henry, still on the ground. “You might be surprised to learn that my father himself was a member of the Royal Guard before he met my mother!”  
  
“Really?” Henry said sarcastically as he picked himself up from the ground, “Why does that not surprise me?”  
  
They were interrupted at this time by the sounds of Gaston regaining consciousness. Danielle ran over and helped him up. “Come, Gaston, let us go. Are you alright to ride?”  
  
“I have been better, madame.” He answered groggily, “But I think I can manage.” He looked over at Henry, “I wish I could say that this meeting of ours has been as pleasant as the first.”  
  
“You, sir, should not have challenged me.” Henry teased.  
  
“And you, sir should not have been kissing my fiancee!”  
  
Henry reached down, and picked up his sword, “Are you saying you are ready to go at it again?!”  
  
Gaston grabbed the sword from Danielle’s hand, “Gladly! Let us finish this!”  
  
Danielle was exasperated. “Stop it! The both of you! I have never seen such childish behavior from two grown men! It makes me wonder if I would want either of you for a husband!” She looked at each of them standing there with their mouths agape.  
  
“Danielle...?” Henry began.  
  
“No! I do not wish to speak to either of you until I have made a decision! If I make a decision.” She turned quickly to leave, and Gaston grabbed her arm.  
  
“Danielle, m’lady, Please, I...I am sorry...”  
  
She looked at Gaston with sadness. “Please, Gaston! Leave me be! I need time to think.” She then ran from the scene leaving the both of them standing, helpless and bewildered.


	11. Danielle's Decision

Danielle stayed in her room all the rest of that day and night. Auguste tried to coax her out to no avail. Over dinner, Rodmilla and Marguerite were giddy because of a tea that they had been to that day with the Queen. Their talk of how Marguerite was sure to be the one the Prince would choose was making Auguste ill, and he excused himself. He opted, that night to sleep propped up on a chair in his study. Many times during the night he would awaken, and go to Danielle’s room only to hear her crying. Also that night, he had been awakened by Jacqueline, who had come into his study to talk. The next morning found him up early, making an excuse to Rodmilla, and riding off to Hautefort.  
  
After waiting over an hour, Auguste was greeted by a page who told him, “Her Majesty the Queen has been unavoidably detained. But she has asked that you please wait.”  
  
“Fine.” Auguste answered. “Tell her I will wait for however long it takes, as this matter is of the utmost importance.”  
  
The page bowed and left. Auguste walked over to a window and looked out. There in the garden, looking as tired and miserable as he was sure Danielle looked right about now was Henry. Auguste had a thought. “If Danielle will not tell me the events at Amboise yesterday, perhaps the Prince will.”  


Henry looked awful. He had not slept much for the last two days. The night following he and Danielle’s day together, he could not sleep because of his excitement. Last night, he could not sleep because of his misery. His clothes were disheveled and he had not shaved. Auguste snuck up on him, which was not hard to do, as Henry was both lost in thought, and half asleep, and said in as stern a voice as he could muster, “What have you done to my daughter?!!”  
  
Henry must have jumped three feet into the air, and turned around to face Auguste in one fluid motion. His eyes wide, he looked at Auguste and said weakly, “Excuse me, sir?”  
  
Auguste’s mouth started to twitch, he quickly straightened his face again and shouted, “You heard me! What have you done to her!? She has locked herself in her room since her return yesterday, and has refused to come out!”  
  
“Well, I....I mean, uh...”  
  
Auguste could not take it any longer. He burst out laughing. Much to Henry’s bewilderment.  
  
“Ho-HO! My boy you are a sight! Look at you!” Henry looked down and tried to straighten his clothes just a bit. “And I will wager my daughter looks about the same right now... Except without the beard.”  
  
Henry rubbed his stubbly chin and chuckled a bit.  
  
Auguste grabbed his shoulder, “Come, my boy! Sit down, and tell me what transpired at Amboise yesterday.”  
  
Henry sat and told him everything. His meeting with Danielle, Gaston’s interruption, and not one sword fight but two!  
  
Auguste burst out laughing, “And she beat you?!”  
  
“Yes, sir. Let us just say she has impeccable aim. You have taught her well.”  
  
Danielle’s father beamed with pride, “Thank-you, sire. I have done what I can. I knew that skill would come in handy for her someday. I wish I could have been there to see it!” The man chuckled uncontrollably, which caused Henry to chuckle a bit himself.  
  
Then, Henry became serious. He got up from the bench they were sitting on and paced wildly. “I am sorry, sir, to go against you. But Danielle is just... I had to see her one more time! Monsieur de Barbarac, you must know that I have never felt for anyone what I feel for Danielle! When she is with me, sir, I feel there is nothing I cannot do. Including being King to my country!”  
  
Auguste was surprised at this last statement. “You feel, Sire, that you could be King?”  
  
“I know I could, Monsieur de Barbarac! With Danielle by my side, I could do wonderful things for France! I am inspired! My passion for my country has never been so great! Do you know what I have already done?!”  
  
Auguste’s mouth hung open. He had never expected Henry to behave like this. All he could manage to do was shake his head.  
  
“I have commissioned the building of a University!”  
  
“A.... A University, Sire?” Was Auguste’s flabbergasted reply.  
  
“Yes, with the largest library on the continent, where anyone can study, no matter their station.” Henry came back and sat down next to Auguste, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “And now I have lost her, I just know it! I do not know how I will do it without her.”  


Putting his hand on Henry’s back, Auguste laughed softly and said, “Sire, can I tell you a story?”  
  
“Why not?” Henry replied very unenthusiastically.  
  
“When I was about your age, I was a member of the Royal Guard. Did Danielle mention that?” Henry nodded, and Auguste continued. “One day an entourage came of members of your mother’s family. One woman, a very distant cousin of your mothers by marriage was with them, a Comtesse Nichole de Lancret. Has your mother spoken of her?" Henry shook his head. "She was beautiful, Sire! Lovely blue eyes, and long flowing auburn hair...”  
  
“Sounds alot like someone else I know.” Henry interrupted.  
  
Auguste smiled, “I am getting to that. Anyway, several members of the Royal Guard were assigned to escort the entourage, and to my delight, I was assigned to Nichole.” Auguste smiled as he remembered, “We talked for hours about everything! I found Nichole was just as avid a reader as I was, and was very opinionated about many of the political goings on that were happening at the time. We...” He looked around as if to see if anyone else but Henry was listening. “We had an affair, she and I. But,” Auguste saddened, “Soon it was time for them to go. I begged Nichole to stay with me, but I knew she was already intended. To top it off, someone had gotten wind of our affair, and I was dismissed from the guard.”  
  
At this point Henry was listening, fascinated. His mother shared many stories about the goings on in the castle, but this was one that she did not tell him about. “Please, Sir,” Henry begged, “Go on!”  
  
“Well, luckily, your mother was on our side, and convinced the King that I not suffer any further punishment. I went to work for my father, who at that time was the court textile merchant. And inherited that business when he died..”  
  
“And Nichole?! What of her?”  
  
“Your mother, Queen Marie, knew the depth of our feelings for one another, and traveled to see me one day and convince me to fight for her. At your mother’s insistence, I went to find Nichole and ask her to marry me. She accepted, but had to give up her title in the process. She did not seem to care, however. We married, and were blissfully happy until the day she died.”  
  
“Nichole de Lancret was Danielle’s mother?” Henry asked.  
  
“Yes. Unfortunately, Danielle never knew her. Nichole died in childbirth.” Tears came to Auguste’s eyes. “You would never know, however, as Danielle is the absolute picture of her mother in every way.”  
  
Henry was astounded. Now he understood his mother’s strange reaction when he mentioned Danielle to her.  
  
Auguste continued, “Anyway, I guess my point, Sire, is that nothing is impossible. Just listen to the way you were talking just then, my boy! What a passion you have for France now! I would never have thought that to be possible!”  
  
Henry laughed a bit. He had to admit that was true. Then the realization of what Auguste was saying hit him. “Am I to understand, sir, that you wish me to fight for Danielle?”  
  
Auguste chuckled and slapped Henry on the back. “I can not think of a more suitable Princess. Can you?”  
  
Henry jumped up from his seat. “No sir, I cannot!” He had a sudden burst of energy, and ran off to make his plans to win Danielle over. On the way he passed Queen Marie, and stopped to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Thank-you, mother!” He said as he ran off.  
  
Marie walked over to Auguste. “Auguste! How nice to see you! What was that all about?” She said gesturing to Henry.  
  
“I believe fate has just been lended a hand, Your Majesty, in regards to our children.”  
  
“Oh! How wonderful!” She exclaimed, “Now, what is this urgent matter you would like to discuss with me?”


	12. The Ball

It was the night of the masque, the night Henry was supposed to announce who his wife would be. Danielle was still miserable, caught between what she felt in her heart for Henry, and what she felt would make her father happy, for her to marry Gaston. She heard a small knock at her door.  
  
“Danielle.” Came Auguste's voice, “Can I come in? We need to talk.”  
  
She opened the door, but before Auguste could even get all the way into the room, she said miserably, “It will not do us any good to talk, Papa, I am still as confused now as I was this morning.”  
  
“Perhaps attending the masque will make you feel better, my love. You always love a party! We will go together, you and I.”  
  
“Papa! That will make it worse! Then I would have to see him!” She sat down on the bed, “Besides, I could not stand to be there and watch Rodmilla and Marguerite gloating.”  
  
Auguste smiled, “Oh, you do not have to worry about that.”  
  
“Really?” Danielle said, half-heartedly, “Why?”  
  
“Jacqueline came into my study last night and informed me about a little scheme that your stepmother and stepsister had devised to gain an audience with the Queen.”  
  
“Scheme?” Danielle had brightened a bit now, curious as to what the pair had done now.  
  
“Yes, it seems they had acquired one of the Queen’s necklaces which was stolen by a castle page. After church two days ago, while I was off talking to the minister, they pretended to have found it for her. She was so grateful, that is why she asked them to tea yesterday.” Auguste seemed disgusted by their actions.  
  
Danielle was shocked, “They didn’t!”  
  
“Oh, yes, they did that and more, apparently. They were paying this page to tell them the Prince’s every move.” Auguste sighed, and sat down next to Danielle. “So, this morning I rode to Hautefort to have a meeting with the Queen, and let her know what was happening. Perhaps five days in the stocks will calm them down a little.”  
  
Danielle put her hand on his arm to comfort him. “Papa, you and I both know what Rodmilla and Marguerite have been like since taking up residence here. But even still, I know that couldn’t have been easy for you.”  
  
He smiled at her. “Danielle, even now, after all the years I have been away from the Royal Guard, my first loyalty is for France.” He looked at her and put his hand on her face, “Make that my second loyalty is for France.” They hugged and Auguste said softly, “Now, my love, shall we go to a masque?”  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. “Oh, Papa. I wish...”  
  
She didn’t get the chance to get the words out of her mouth, because at that moment, out of the corner of her eye, Danielle noticed a large white object floating into her room from the open window. As she got up and walked closer to it, she could see it was a bird made out of paper. She picked it up and saw it had a note attached that read:  
  
“Danielle,  
You were wrong. You can fly. It is I who am stuck here on the ground. But, with one simple word from you, I shall also take wing.  
Henry”  
  
Her eyes became misty as she looked at the paper creation, “I’ll wager this is some of Leonardo’s doings..”  
  
Then, from outside, Danielle heard the most wonderful sounds music and laughter. There was only one other place she had heard those sounds before, and that was at the gypsy camp with Henry. Her heart leapt and she started toward window, but before she had a chance to look, Pauline scurried in, “Master! Mistress! You’d better come see this!”  
  
Auguste looked at Danielle with a wide grin, as she quickly passed him, made her way downstairs and pushed through the crowd of servants who were blocking the door looking at the spectacle. When she was finally outside, she saw a caravan of gypsy vardos lit up with lanterns and snaking its way up the drive. Crowds of gypsies were dancing, singing and playing the beautiful music that she and Henry had fallen in love to just two nights ago. The gypsies cheered when they saw her, and out from the middle of the crowd stepped a tall, handsome gypsy with the most beautiful smiling blue-gray eyes Danielle had ever seen.  
  
“Henry!” She started, “What?...”  
  
Smiling, he gestured toward the gypsies, “I have decided, m’lady, that If you will not be mine, I shall join the gypsies.” This brought another cheer from the gypsy crowd. Henry leaned closer, “That or I shall join the monastery, I have not decided exactly which.”  
  
Danielle giggled, “Henry, I..” He silenced her before she could speak any more. He had rehearsed this in his head a thousand times on the way over, and he wanted to make sure he could get it out before he became too nervous.  
  
He got down on one knee and looked up at her, “Danielle, I am dressed as a gypsy in order to show you that I have come here tonight not as a Prince, but as simply Henry, a man in love!” He then pulled the most beautiful ring out of his pocket, slipping it on her hand said, “But, I would feel like a King, if you, Danielle de Barbarac, would be my wife.”  
  
She started to say yes until a sudden thought hit her. She looked nervously at Henry, “But, Papa! What will he...”  
  
“Yes! Papa!” Came Auguste's thundering voice from behind her. “Did you not think to ask your Papa first?!” Henry looked down in order to conceal his smile. Danielle didn’t know what to think.  
  
“Of course, sir!” Henry said, trying to keep a straight face, “How thoughtless of me! What do you think? Can I marry her?”  
  
“Hmmm...” Auguste pretended to be deep in thought, then looked at Danielle’s pleading eyes with a twinkle in his. “Well, why not?”  
  
“What?!” Danielle was confused, “But, Papa, just the other day....”  
  
“Danielle, my love.” He smiled and touched her face, “Forgive me, but for the last few days all I could thing about was how you are my beautiful butterfly. And how could I see you go and live at Hautefort only to be locked in a stone cage?”  
  
The words brought tears to Danielle’s eyes. She took his hand, “Papa, even within the confines of the castle, A butterfly would still be able to fly. Why can I not be allowed to release Henry from his cocoon so that he might fly with me?”  
  
“Then you love him?” Auguste asked this to be sure, but the emotion in her eyes had already given the answer away.  
  
“Deeply, Papa. However,” she brought his hand up and kissed it, “Never will I love him as much as I love you.” They embraced, and stayed that way for several minutes until Danielle felt her father crying...or was he laughing? She pulled away to look and saw that it was a little bit of both.  
  
“I should have trusted your judgement. I am sorry.” He took her face in his hands and looked at her, finally realizing what it all would mean. “My daughter,” he smiled at her as he said it, “the Future Queen of France! Enacting policies, fighting for justice, leading a country! It is more that I could have ever hoped for you.” He wiped his eyes, then looked around at the multitude of people that had assembled and exclaimed, “You heard the Future Queen of France! She wants to fly! See to it!”  
  
Another cheer came from the gypsies who broke out into celebration. Music, dancing, laughter...and in the middle of it all, Danielle had a sudden thought.  
  
“Papa! what about Gaston?”  
  
“I have already spoken to Gaston. He is alright with it, really. He understands, actually more than you know.” Danielle looked at him puzzled. “Don’t worry! Now, what are you waiting for? Go! Get ready! You have a Prince waiting!”  
  
As everyone chattered and bustled away, Auguste yelled, “And leave the sword here!” He giggled to himself, and put his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Your Highness, you do not know what you are getting yourself into!”


	13. France in Jeopardy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?

Henry and Danielle’s arrival at the ball caused quite a commotion. The gypsy caravan trailed them the whole way, serenading them with gypsy love songs. The lot of them poured into the castle courtyard making more noise and merriment then had been seen by the court in a long time. Henry felt he would burst as he lead Danielle up to where his parents were waiting. She was beautiful in the shimmering silver gown that was her mothers wedding dress, and a beautiful pair of wings to top the outfit off courtesy of Leonardo. King Francis introduced Danielle to the court as Henry’s intended wife, as the gypsies cheered wildly.  
  
Then, the orchestra began to play, and Henry led Danielle to the dancefloor. Her wings made dancing a bit awkward, but Henry managed to pull Danielle in close and swirl around the dancefloor as if dancing with a woman with wings was the most natural thing in the world. He was so happy at that moment, he felt as if he were floating. He leaned down for a kiss, and just before their lips met said, “I do believe, m’lady, that you have taught me to fly.” For a moment, she became lost in his kiss, and when she finally regained her senses, saw the whole of the court looking at them in awe.  
  
Danielle became embarrassed and said, “M’lord, stop! Everyone is looking! Including my father!”  
  
They looked over to see Auguste was indeed looking at them, his entire face lit up. Danielle couldn’t remember when the last time was that she had seen him so happy. As Henry and Danielle began their dance again, Auguste was approached by Queen Marie.  
  
“My! How she is the absolute image of Nichole!” She marveled to Auguste.  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty, she is that.” Auguste smiled slyly and leaned closer to the Queen, “She is that in every way.”  
  
Queen Marie looked at Auguste knowingly. “Nichole always was the most politically aware and opinionated woman I had ever known. I always wished I was more like her.” Marie smiled as she remembered. “But, if I remember correctly, she also had the biggest heart. Actually, I was very glad when she found you.”  
  
Tears came to Auguste’s eyes at the compliment. “Thank-You, Your Majesty.”  
  
Queen Marie patted Auguste on the arm, and as she turned to go, said, “I just want you to know, Auguste, that despite what I’m always saying to Francis,” She leaned closer so no one else would hear, “Divorce needn’t only be something they do in England.”  
  
Auguste doubled over with laughter, “I shall keep that in mind, Your Majesty!”  
  
Just then, King Francis approached the two. “What is so funny?”  
  
They both straightened up immediately. “Nothing, Francis.” Marie said. And she noticed that he looked a bit nervous. “Is there something wrong, M’Lord?”  
  
He looked first at Marie, and then Auguste. “I think you two should join me in the throne room. There is some news you must hear. Bring Henry and Danielle.”  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Everyone gathered in the throne room, Henry and Danielle giggling like children.  
  
“Monsieur de Barbarac,” King Francis began, “I do believe you remember General Picard of the Royal Guard.” He gestured to an official looking man who was standing off to the side.  
  
“Yes, of course. We were very good friends, he and I.” Auguste went to shake the man’s hand, “Jean-Luc, how are you?”  
  
“I have been better Auguste, unfortunately.”  
  
Henry seemed to sense his father’s tension, and turned his attention from Danielle. “Father, what is going on? Why have we been assembled here?”  
  
King Francis looked over to the guardsman, “Picard, why don’t you tell them what you have just told me.”  
  
Picard seemed very nervous as he began to speak. “Your Highness,” He looked at Henry, who seemed to be getting impatient. “The news that we sent to Spain of Henry’s rejection of the marriage contract was not well received. I am afraid, Majesty, that they are preparing for war.”  
  
“War!” Queen Marie exclaimed, “Oh, Francis, No!”  
  
“I am afraid so, Marie.” The King said sadly as Queen Marie grabbed his hand.  
  
“So?” Henry interrupted, “What of this? We have our own armies...”  
  
King Francis silenced him.  
  
“Yes, we have our own armies, Your Highness,” Picard answered. “But I am afraid that Spain's are much stronger, which is why the alliance was so important. If they decide to war, they will do so on French soil meaning the lives of not only our French soldiers, but the lives of all of the people of France will be in jeopardy.”  
  
“And so what are you suggesting, sir?!” Henry shouted.  
  
“There seems to be only one way, Henry, of stopping this without bloodshed.” King Francis replied.  
  
“Father, I hope you are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting.”  
  
“Henry, it is the only way...”  
  
“No!!” Henry screamed, now towering over his father menacingly, “I will not DO it!! I have made my choice, and that choice Stands!!!!” Marie was now trying to calm Henry down. “Mother stop!! I cannot believe he is saying this!!”  
  
King Francis was visibly upset. “Henry, if there were any other way...”  
  
“No!” Henry shouted and turned toward the door. “I will not stay and listen to this!”  
  
Francis appealed to him one more time, “Henry Please...”  
  
“He is right.” Came Danielle’s small voice from the back of the room. She had sat there watching her whole world come crashing down around her, bundled up in her father’s arms. Now she was standing facing Henry. “He is right, Henry. You must do this. For France.”  
  
“What!?” Henry was shocked at what she was saying. “Danielle, how can you say that?”  
  
“You will lead this country someday, Henry. You cannot let your reign start with bloodshed.” She was crying, and Henry’s heart was breaking. “I will not let you do it. You must marry her.”  
  
“But, Danielle,” Henry said weakly as he went over to take her in his arms, “How can I begin my reign without you?”  
  
“You Can do it without me, Henry.” She buried her head in his chest, “Besides, I will not be far away....in Avignon.”


	14. The Wedding

Henry waited for the wedding to start. It was already late getting started by an hour. Not that Henry was in any hurry, but after the events of the previous week, he just wanted to get the ceremony over with and go on with his life, miserable as it would be without Danielle. He allowed himself a moment of pleasure remembering her at the ball. How she looked - so stunningly beautiful.  
  
Everything about her seemed to sparkle. He remembered their dance, and how they flowed so naturally, as if they had been together their whole lives. Then he remembered her face as Auguste escorted her away. That painful memory he wished could be erased from his mind forever. Still in his pocket he carried one of her shoes that she had left behind in her haste to leave. “I cannot dance in these!” She had told him as she took them off just before they were summoned to the throneroom. He smiled when he remembered her dancing in her stocking feet. He should have returned the shoes by now, but he couldn't bear to part with them. Now Laurent entered the room trying to look as cheerful as possible. When Henry saw him he was relieved. “Laurent! Thank God someone has finally come! What the devil is going on out there!?”  
  
“It seems, Your Majesty, that the Princess Gabriella is just as upset as you. She has locked herself in a room in the castle, and refuses to come out, claiming she is ill.”  
  
Henry smiled a bit. “Why is it women can get away with those things?”  
  
Laurent laughed. “Well they have Monsieur Larrieux in with her now. Our court physicians can not speak Spanish, and apparently, Monsieur Larrieux can.”  
  
“Larrieux? Is he still here? How did I know that he would not miss the chance to witness my misery?” Then Henry's eyes widened. “Danielle! Is she here?” He had hoped she would not come. He hated to think of her watching him marry someone else.  
  
“I believe Jacqueline told me that she is not, Your Highness.”  
  
Henry flopped down into a chair, relived. “Good. At least one thing has gone right for me today.”  
  
“Henry, You have not slept in days. You look exhausted. Why don't you get some rest.” Laurent implored him, “I will wake you when they are ready.”  
  
“Perhaps you are right, Laurent.” Henry said with a yawn. “You will wake me though, when it is time? I would hate to have slept through my own wedding.”  
  
Laurent chuckled, “Of course, Henry.” He exited, and Henry closed his eyes.  
  
It didn't seem like more than a minute before Laurent entered the room again, this time, all smiles. “It is time, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Well I am glad you are happy about this.” Henry said, still groggy from his short nap. Laurent just laughed.  
  
Henry entered the church as if he were attending his own funeral. He stood there, stoic and numb contemplating his life without Danielle. Glancing over to the right, his parents were smiling. To his left, the chairs that should have been occupied by the King and Queen of Spain sat empty. “They must be escorting her down the isle themselves lest she run away.” Henry thought with a smile.  
  
Then it hit him - why everyone was smiling, the empty chairs, it all seemed so familiar. It was the same dream he had been having the past three nights. He must still be asleep in the Church vestibule, he told himself. His heart began to pound in his ears now just as it had in all the dreams previous. The bride was now standing beside him, in a beautiful white flowing gown, her face left, and just as he had expected, saw one of the chairs now occupied by Auguste de Barbarac, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
As the minister started the ceremony, Henry looked to his bride. In all dreams before this, he could not see her face until the end. He told himself it was not going to happen the same way this time, “Today,” he whispered to her, “I would like to see your face as we are saying our vows, if you don’t mind.” He lifted the veil, and saw Danielle, more beautiful than he had ever seen her, looking puzzled, but then she giggled a bit, and tried, unsuccessfully to turn his attention back to the minister.  
  
At that point, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The thunderous sound of his heartbeat was all Henry could hear. He stared at Danielle as if trying to burn her into his memory. This dream was so much more vivid than any of his previous ones, he wanted to preserve it in his mind forever. He wished Danielle could see it...their wedding, the wedding that would never actually happen. He wanted her to see how beautiful she looked, how happy everyone was. How miserable Rodmilla and Marguerite were, after their time in the stocks.  
  
Danielle was saying her vows now. He could see her lips move, but could not hear the words. He wished that just this one time, he could hear the words.  
  
Now came the part Henry had come to dread since he first started having this dream. It was the part where they would kiss. It should have been Henry’s favorite part of the dream, but he always seemed to wake up just as he and Danielle’s lips met. They turned toward each other, Danielle looking up at him smiling. “I love you.” He read her lips. “And I you.” The room began to spin, he was breathing heavily, in a panic knowing that as soon as their lips met, Laurent would awaken him. Determined to make this dream last when the others hadn’t, instead of kissing her softly like he had done in previous dreams, he grabbed her tightly, crushed his eyes closed and kissed her with such intensity, the two of them nearly went tumbling off the altar.  
  
He waited. No Laurent! He had been given more time in this dream as he had hoped! He attacked Danielle’s mouth again, this time, they did tumble off the altar.  
  
“Henry!”  
  
“Not yet, Captain Laurent, Please!” He begged.  
  
“What!?”  
  
There was something about the voice. His eyes flew open and he looked around. The church was absolutely still. The whole of the court looking at him as if he had lost his mind. He looked down, and there, also looking at him as if he had lost his mind was Danielle, dressed in a beautiful white flowing wedding gown.  
  
“Danielle!?” In his shock, he dropped her from his embrace, and her head hit the ground.  
  
The music started, signaling to them that it was time to exit the church. Confused, Henry stood he and Danielle upright again. But instead of exiting down the center isle as they were supposed to, Henry grabbed Danielle’s hand and exited out the side into the vestibule, and locked the door.  
  
“Henry, what are you doing? We thought you would be surprised, but, you are acting like a madman!” Danielle was just the tiniest bit nervous.  
  
He turned around, and grabbed her face in his hands. “Am I still dreaming, or is it really you!?” He kissed her again.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Danielle smiled at him. Actually, She was enjoying all of his overly passionate attention.  
  
“My dream...” He was still somewhat disoriented. “What....what are you doing here?”  
  
Danielle smiled as she told the story, “Well, I had not planned to be. I was preparing for my own wedding with Gaston, when who should come knocking on my door but Signore da Vinci. He explained to us that Princess Gabriella was so upset she was making herself ill. None of the Court physicians could speak Spanish. Leonardo remembered that Gaston had mentioned to him that he had finished out his studies in Spain under the court physician there, and knew the Royal Family. He seemed the perfect choice to come and attend to Gabriella.”  
  
Henry sat rubbing his eyes. He was still halfway convinced he was dreaming. “Are you sure....?”  
  
Danielle kneeled down and took his hands in hers, laughing, she said, “You are not dreaming, m’lord. Believe me.” He kissed her again, just to make sure.  
  
She stood up again. “Anyway, as I was saying, Leonardo came to ask Gaston to come and attend to Gabriella. On the way over, in the carriage, I guess Gaston’s conscience got the better of him, and he confessed to me that while he was in Spain, he and Gabriella had an affair just before his studies were over. They had, in actuality just parted a mere four months before he came here.”  
  
“What!?” Henry was both shocked and amused.  
  
“As unlikely as that may seem to you, m’lord, he is quite taken with her.”  
  
“Then why did he fight so hard for you?” Henry asked.  
  
“Well, as I understand it, her parents disapproved of the marriage. He had been convinced that they would never accept him. I was the only other woman that he felt he could learn to love.” Danielle smiled, “Anyway, once here, he was informed by her that she was with child, and her parents were demanding she marry.”  
  
“That explains why they were so anxious for our union to happen.” Henry said.  
  
“Exactly.” Danielle continued, “So, to make a long story short, Gaston pledged his undying love to her, and with a little help from Leonardo, managed to convince her parents to let them marry. Which only left one problem.”  
  
Henry looked puzzled, “What problem?”  
  
“What to do about France’s Prince, who was still asleep in this vestibule ready to be married, but with no bride!” She knelt down infront of him again. “The solution seemed obvious to everyone. While you slept, Gustave went off to fetch my dress, and everyone prepared things for Our wedding. Little did I know you would react the way you did and cause me to fall off the alter!” They both started to laugh, and Henry once again took Danielle in his arms and kissed her gently.  
  
By this time, King Francis and Auguste were both pounding on the door. King Francis yelled, “Henry! What the devil is going on in there!?”  
  
Danielle freed herself from Henry’s embrace and opened the door. Into the room burst their two families. Queen Marie immediately hugged Danielle, and King Francis, in a hurry to move the festivities along, started to hustle them all out the door. Henry trailed them and was stopped at the door by Auguste.  
  
“I just wanted to say,” Auguste began, “That I have never seen my daughter so happy. Thank-You.”  
  
Henry grinned. “You are welcome, sir. But maybe it is I who should thank you.”  
  
“Oh, don’t mention it! Now,” Auguste put his arm around Henry’s shoulder as they went to join the others, “About this University idea of yours.....”

************************************  
  
Part 15b  
  
Danielle saw herself by a lake with Henry at her side, smiling and telling her “I love you, Danielle.” By the shore of the lake, children were playing. Two boys...their sons! She turned to Henry, so happy she could burst. “And I you!” She said to him, and they kissed passionately. The children came running up to them, and as they got closer, she saw that they looked exactly like...Henry!


End file.
